


Of Light and Darkness

by MadamPuddifoot



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot
Summary: Osiris may have returned, and Ikora reflects on their past relations.





	Of Light and Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the dialogue is taken directly from IN GAME (Curse of Osiris DLC). I do not own the characters, the setting, or the games. This is a minor tweaking of canon events in the Destiny universe, inspired by the release of the Osiris comics.

Ikora stood on the edge of a balcony, peering out into the expanse of the Last City below the new Tower. It was hazy, almost foggy at this height, but it remained beautiful nonetheless. The Traveler swirled in shambles above her, decimated by the recent attack of the Red Legion. Its light shone on, however, thanks to a certain Guardian.

Ever since she lost her Light, her priorities were askew. She’s never had sharper focus. An unchallenged determination and sense of duty. But now she’s been shaken.

Closing her eyes, Ikora swallowed a lump that had grown in her throat. Could he really have returned? He all but disappeared after the exile. It had been one of her greatest regrets, leading the crusade against his extreme views. Back then, she thought he had lost his mind. Perhaps those views weren’t so extreme anymore, and maybe he wasn’t crazy. But if he were truly still alive, why wouldn’t he contact her? He still cared for her, even if she was a crucial role in his exile.

She laughed to herself. She was being silly, why should he contact her? Still, her mind flashed to secluded nights together, as mentor and student, as he taught her the way of the light, the void, and love. 

_He is close, she feels his hot breath on her neck. He is standing behind her, holding her arms outstretched. He tells her to close her eyes, to feel the void resonate inside her._

_“Do not resist,” he whispers in her ear, sending tingles down her spine. “Allow the void to consume you. Only then can you become a true Voidwalker.”_

_She inhales deeply, basking in his scent; a mixture of patchouli, frankincense, and leather. She loves the smell, even if she believes it clouds her thoughts. Perhaps it wasn’t the scent clouding them._

_He slowly moves his hands up her extended arms, tracing lines with his fingertips ever so lightly, causing Ikora to erupt into goosebumps._

_“You have tremendous will, and strength,” he whispers into her ear again, his fingers moving from her arms, to the sides of her chest, slowly unbuckling the belts of her robes._

_Her breath hitches as she exhales slowly. She is trying to concentrate, focusing on the void within, her will strong despite the obvious thrill._

_He is right against her now, evidence of his arousal growing ever more apparent as he presses into her back side. A small moan escapes Ikora’s lips._

_“Feel the void envelope you,” he moans into her ear. He’s beginning to lose composure._

_Ikora glows purple, an aura of void surrounding them now, causing them to hover above the ground._

_She turns to face her mentor. He cups her face in his hands as her robes slide off, allowing her naked body to glisten in the void light. He plants a soft, tender kiss on her lips._

_“And how is my focus,” Ikora asks in a whisper, eyes closed, and their lips barely apart._

_They move in to kiss again, his fingers lightly caressing her face, then her neck, her collarbone, until they find her taut nipples._

_Ikora breathes in sharply, holds her breath, and tilts her head back to bathe in the euphoria the void aura and his fingers elicits._

_In one swift movement, his robes were off, too. Their naked bodies intertwining while they swirl around a dark purple orb, embracing and kissing._

_“Your focus is indomitable,” he gruffly says._

_He enters her slowly, causing the aura around them to flicker briefly before returning to its original state._

_Ikora moans, taking in every inch of him, her fingers digging into his shoulder blades, her head rolling back in ecstacy._

_He quickens his pace, placing fingers at her bud, massaging gently._

_Ikora buries her head into his shoulder and nips at his neck with her teeth, kissing the spot right after._

_As she climaxes, the aura explodes around them, allowing their still entwined bodies to softly land on the carpeted floor beneath._

_Still inside her, he reaches his end. They lay together in harsh breaths, lounging in each others arms._

 

A sudden movement from behind Ikora shook her from her thoughts.

The Guardian approached, right on time.

“Guardian,” Ikora said, still trying to shake the thoughts from her mind. “Thank you for coming.”

She motioned for the Guardian to join her next to the balcony where she was previously viewing the Last City below.

“There’s been a “development” on Mercury. Strange reports from the cultists clinging to what’s left of the planet. Normally, I’d ignore their conspiracy theories. But one of my Hidden brought me this.”

Ikora motioned toward a peculiar shaped ghost sitting on a stand next to her.

“A dead ghost?” asked the Guardian’s ghost.

Ikora eyed him curiously. “She’s not dead. Her name is Sagira. I’ve known her a very long time, and her Guardian,” she hesitated but finished, “… Osiris.”

The Guardian’s eyes widened, their ghost mirroring the surprise. “The Osiris? The most powerful Guardian ever? The hero of Six Fronts? The Zavala before Zavala?”

Ikora laughed. “Zavala wouldn’t like to hear you call him that. Most Guardians won’t even speak Osiris’ name. He was the only Vanguard Commander ever exiled from the City,” she sighed.  
“And the man who taught me what it means to be a Warlock.”

Still viewing the City beneath the Tower, she continued to ponder recent occurrences. “We found Sagira on Mercury- and at the same time, Vex activity there surged exponentially.”

The Guardian nodded in understanding. “And you think Osiris might be involved,” their ghost stated, not asked.

Ikora bowed her head in affirmation. “I need to know what happened. Even if the Vanguard wants to forget him.”

She turned back to face the Guardian. “When I lost my Light, I didn’t have anything else. I was empty. Then you came to Io, and you helped me find my way back. I need that friend again, Guardian.”

She picked up Sagira’s shell and handed it to the Guardian. “Go to Mercury, take Sagira with you. The Followers of Osiris, the few who remain, might know what her presence means.”

She smiled. “And for now, let’s keep this between us. I’d hate to have to throw you off this wall.”

The Guardian raised their eyebrow, and their ghost was obviously horrified. “Um, that was a joke, right?”

Ikora chuckled. “That was a joke.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Hours after focusing all of her will and strength of the void to open the path to the Infinite Forest, the Guardian emerged, and they took their place beside Ikora. Shortly after, a long awaited sight met her gaze.

Osiris emerged, seemingly unscathed by the years and events that had transpired. Though visibly older, he still had his razor sharp wits about him. He peered at Ikora, and her heart skipped a beat.

“The Vex Mind is destroyed, and the path to their dark future is gone with it,” Osiris proclaimed, making his way to reach Ikora.

“And in case you were wondering, our Guardians were AMAZING,” praised Sagira.

“OUR Guardians? Hmph. MY Guardian. Guardian thief!” said the Guardian’s ghost.

Osiris reached Ikora and embraced her.

“Osiris,” Ikora breathed. “It’s been a very long time.” She planted a delicate kiss on his lips. 

Osiris pulled her in for a deeper embrace, and kissed her harder.

They broke apart, both flushed red. “Too long, my… I… I was going to say “student”- but, well, that word is too small for you now.” Osiris smiled.

Ikora retracted her hands from his, and turned her back toward him, bowing her head. “I’ve had other teachers. Time. Pain.”

She turned back to face the Guardian. “A Guardian who makes a habit of the impossible. Who I’m proud to call a friend.” 

Osiris swallowed hard, and nodded in understanding. “The world has changed,” he said, with a hint of sadness in his tone.

Ikora walked back to Osiris, grabbing his hand to hold. “So has the City. You could come back with me,” she asked with yearning.

Osiris closed his eyes, looking dreadful. “No, my place is here now. We stopped the Vex this time. But many equations lead to the same solution. If they were ever to find another…”

He nodded toward the Guardian. “Besides, I predicted many things, but I never saw you. Now we have a future.” 

He pulled Ikora in for another embrace, and though tears streaked her face, she showed no signs of emotion. Osiris wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her deeply again. “The pathway to the Forest will be open if you ever need to find me, or if you want to talk,” he quietly explained to her.

“I’d like that,” Ikora stated, another tear rolling down her cheek. They embraced and kissed one last time before breaking apart.

Osiris started making his way toward the door to the Infinite Forest.

“Great! Galaxy saved. Friends again. Our big hero over here. And by the way, you’re welcome,” said Sagira nervously, trying to break the tension between the two former lovers. The Guardian smirked awkwardly.

“Come, little light. We have infinite realities to explore- and all the time in the world.” With one last look over his shoulder to imprint the sight of Ikora on his mind, he entered the Infinite Forest and out of sight.

The dance between dark and light will always remain. Osiris understood this. And though Ikora remains forever devoted to serving the Light, she knew in her heart Osiris was devoted to understanding the Darkness. For without the Light, there may have never been Darkness. But only the Light could conquer it.


End file.
